Squishy Arm Chairs
by Music Writes
Summary: Kind of a sequel to Muggle Magic.


Squishy Arm Chairs

AN- might help if you've read Muggle Magic first but you don't have to.

Lily Evans sat in the Gryffindor common room with her knees pulled up to her chest staring into the fire. She was sitting in her favorite armchair, the one that had just the right amount of squishiness. She rarely ever got to sit in this chair because people always sat in it first. But since she was the only one in the common room she had free grabs on all the seats.

She closed her vivid green eyes with a sigh and pulled at a lock of red hair that was stubbornly hanging in her face.

"You know if you do that hard enough it'll probably fall out." An amused voice said from above her.

Her eyes shot open with a jolt and she turned in a jump to see who was invading her rare alone time.

It was James Potter.

The one person in the world Lily Evans did not want to see right now.

Well besides Voldemort.

But that's beside the point. The whole reason Lily was even down here sitting in her squishy arm chair was because of James Potter. Although technically it was not directly his fault. She hadn't been able to sleep because she just kept thinking about him.

Lily had lost a bet to him a few weeks ago and now she had to call him James, and ever since then she didn't mind being around him quite so much. He was sweet and nice and funny and charming and of course handsome. He was all the things she'd been denying he was for years.

Lily wasn't stupid. She was a very hard person to fool. And as such she had a hard time fooling herself. She had convinced herself for a long time James Potter was nothing but a bleeding toe rag. She was wrong. She was beginning to see the error in her way. There was so much more to him. She'd even say that they were friends now. But if anyone asked or even hinted at her that they were anything more then that she went back to her favorite past time. Denial.

James cleared his throat looking down at her with a bemused expression. _How long was I staring at him?_ Lily thought as a blush slowly began to spread across her cheeks.

"What are you doing down here?" she asked after a few more seconds of awkward silence.

James shrugged. "I was just coming back from a walk." He said in an offhand tone glancing towards the window from which there was a perfect view of the full moon.

Lily looked up at him in disbelief. "A _walk_? At midnight?"

James smiled sheepishly and shrugged again. "I've heard of stranger things." He said as he sat down in the arm chair next to her.

A few minutes of silence went by with Lily staring into the fire and James staring discreetly at her. "What are you doing down here?" he asked finally, giving into his curiosity.

Lily looked at him out of the corner of her eye and then decided that that had been a bad idea as her face began to heat up. "I couldn't sleep." She mumbled, her voice stiffed by her knees.

James raised an eyebrow at her. "Why not?"

Lily shrugged again keeping her gaze firm at the fire.

James followed her line of eyesight. "You know." He said after a few more minutes. "If you're trying to put it out with your eyes you have to squint your right eye a little more."

Lily tore her gaze away from the fire and snorted. "Pot- I mean James if I wanted to put it out with my eyes I would have by now."

"Really?" James said.

Lily nodded. "I'm skilled like that." She said with a cocky smile that reminded James of Sirius (and though he would never admit it himself).

James leaned back into his armchair (which coincidently was not as squishy as the one Lily was seated in). "Lets see you do it then." He said with a bit of an air of arrogance in his voice.

Lily narrowed her eyebrows at him. "Is that a challenge James?" she asked her voice in a mock dangerous tone.

"Why yes Lily I do believe it is." he said matching her tone.

"Why don't we make a bet of it then?" Lily asked not knowing what was coming over her. Sure her and James were on friendly terms now but they never hung out together just the two of them. And, maybe she was just hallucinating, but were they _flirting_?

"Oh?" James asked a smile growing over his handsome features. "What's your wager Evans?"

Lily thought on it for a few minutes before saying. "If I win then you have to profess your love to Professor McGonagall in the middle of the Great Hall tomorrow."

James snorted. That was easy. He'd sweet talked the Transfiguration Professor so many times it was like a routine. "Piece of cake. That really the best you got Lily?"

Lily however chose to ignore his baiting and stuck with her bet. "What happens if I lose Potter?"

"Hmm." He pretended to think leaning back into his not so squishy arm chair with his hands behind his head. "If I win…you give me the power of that chair."

Lily laughed. "What?"

"You let me sit in that chair." He explained looking at the crimson chair with longing.

"Okay sure." She said still smiling.

James leaned foreword so suddenly Lily jumped a little from surprise.

"Let's see you do it then." He said looking towards the fire.

Lily looked towards the fire and squinted her right eye ever so slightly and with a pop the fire was out.

Lily turned towards James with a smug look on her face. "Thanks for the tip James it was really great. Oh and when you tell McGonagall you love her tomorrow maybe you should bring her some flowers to soften her up."

And with that Lily left the common room leaving a very bewildered James Potter behind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day at dinner everyone was dying from the look on Professor McGonagall's face when the Head Boy told her he loved her and handed her a bouquet of lilies.

Nobody noticed how the Head Girl was smiling triumphantly or playing with her wand which was stored in the crook of her sleeve.


End file.
